narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chiyoko Ōtsutsuki
| birthdate =Unknown | age =Unknown | gender =Female | height =7'2" | weight =156 lbs | blood type =O | hometown =Sky Sector | countryoforigin = Rasengakure | countryofliving =Travels | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family =Kana Korimachi (Father) Unknown Otsutsuki (Mother) Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Great Grandmother) Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Uncle) Hamura Ōtsutsuki (Uncle) Asura Ōtsutsuki (Cousin) Indra Ōtsutsuki‎ (Cousin) Ace Korimachi (Brother) Saisha Korimachi (Sister) Sai Korimachi (Brother) Niyya Korimachi (Niece) | clan = Helixian Clan Otsutsuki Clan | clanbranch = Korimachi Branch | rank = | classification =Sage Transcendante | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkei = Noryokugan Tenseigan | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique =Can use nearly any technique from observation alone | nature = Earth Release Water Release Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu =Four Branches Technique Dimensional Branch Apeirogan Juryokuido Jikukankotai Tengai Juman Tengai Kukyo Tengai Nami Sunryuuken Elemental Branch Elemental Configuration Transcendent Branch Physiological Transformation Enlightenment Branch Cosmic Law Flow Cosmic Chains Cosmic Chain Prison Reiyuigon Reihogosha Diamond Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Ruby Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Ruby Wheel Localized Reincarnation Explosion Emerald Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Jade Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Amber Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Localised Reincarnation Explosion Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion Truth-Seeking Ball Heavenly Oppression Truth Releasing Shifting Rosary Truth Releasing Heavenly Revolving Rosary Heavenly Truth Prison Synapse Control Spatial Consumption Transcription Seal: Autonomous Initiative Tenseigan Chakra Mode Tenseigan: Scattering Chakra Rosary Eight Gates Eight Gates Released Formation Evening Elephant Morning Peacock Compromised Freedom: Subjugation of the Populace Compromised Freedom: Heavenly Contribution Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack Eighty Gods Vacuum Lion Fists Eighty Gods Amber Assault Eight Trigrams: Twin Lions Crumbling Attack Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Tenseigan: Psychokinesis Rabbit Hair Needle Hair Needle Senbon Rabbit Hair Needle Senbon Palm Bottom Six Paths Sage Mode Will Materialisation Will Override Quantum Movement Extremis Fire Release: Brilliant Corona Annihilation Fire Release: Nova Flame Extraordinary Rejuvenation King's Arsenal | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} Chiyoko Otsutsuki is one of the surviving members of the Ōtsutsuki Clan and the Helixian Clan, and is the daughter of Kana Korimachi and a (currently unknown) Otsutsuki Female. She is known for possessing two unique dojutsu, the Tenseigan, which evolved from her Byakugan, and the Noryokugan, both of which she gained during birth due to her parents uique DNA interacting with one another. She is known to practice Ninshū and often travels the world to teach others about the great work of her uncle. Background Chiyoko is unique in the fact that she has two sets of extraterrestrial DA, which would lead to her directly inheriting her parents powerful genes and clan lineage on both sides of the family. Due to this, her mother, father and uncles tought her how to properly utilize her dojutsu and various forms of Ninshu and Ninjutsu. Following in her families footsteps for many years on end, she would eventually grom highly adept in figuring out things taught to her at a vastly accelerated rate. DBecuase of this, she was labled a prodigy within both her clans. Her father tought her of his clans origin,as well as the Noryokugan, a kekkei genkai not actually awakened in the eyes, but manifested within the body, which all members of the main branches of the Helixian Clan are born with. This would cause the teo to develop a rather close father - daughter relationship that would last for as long as they lived. Knowing her family history of being an alien to this planet, she would hold her family very dear to her and do anything she could to spread the application of Ninshu. When her Grandmother, Kaguya Otsutsuki, cast Infinite Tsukoyomi, her mother was caught in it, unable to be retrieve and as a result, because a victim and she was left with just her father. With the two immune to the visual genjutsu, she made up in her heart to always do the right thing as well as stay out of trouble. She would go on to witness the battle between her grandmother and uncles which she didn't like nor enjoy in the least bit, but she knew was necessary to end her evil deeds and enslavement of the world. This would bring into heart the long sought after peace of losing her mother, in with she forgave her grandmother. After the battle between her family member finally ended, she became truly interested in her families Ninjutsu techniques, the ones she learned many years ago, some of which she would expand upon. Soon after, she decided to travel the world and teach them of the wonderful marvels of Ninshu. Appearance Personality Abilities Chiyoko is a highly skilled Shinobi, knowing quite a lot from living nearly one thousand years. She has very adept knowledge of the shinobi that reside her, as well as ninjutsu, among other types of jutsu, and even the various Shinobi World Wars that have taken place. Dojutsu Being born with two different Dojutsu and even having one of them evolve, she is quite skilled in there usage and has learned from her family members about how to properly use it, even going as far as learning from one family member through observation alone. She is able to use her Tenseigan to see the chakra, the chakra pathway and nearly 360 degrees around her entire body. While not having tested the exact full extend of her telescopic vision through its use, she can see as far as she could when using her Byakugan. She has the seal over the main eye she uses her Noryokugan though, even though she can manifest it through her other eyes. It seals the raw power of her dojutsu, as it is very potent due to her extraterrestrial genes mixing. Tenseigan Noryokugan Ninshu Ninjutsu Chiyoko has shown the ability to passively absorb ninjutsu that come into contact with her body instantly, ab ability also displayed by Kaguya when Sasuke used Amaterasu to no avail. Senjutsu A while after her aunts defeat, [[Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki decided to pass on his knowledge of Six Paths Sage Mode to Chiyoko, due to her talent in Ninshu. Granting her use of the chakra of all nine tailed beast from himself, he essentially gave her permanent access to it. A user of [[Six Paths Senjutsu]], Chiyoko is extraordinarily skilled in its usage. Being able to actively draw upon its energy from the environment at a moments notice, she can enter the mode instantly. Due to her learning it from her uncle, she physical appearance doesn't change at all, making it look as if nothing happened, though she gains a fiery glowing aura. When in this state, her physical capabilities and attributes gain an incredible boost, easily being on par with Naruto Uzumaki's use of it, though she has never show its full extent. Uchujutsu Kenjutsu Weapon Skill Chiyoko is quite skilled in the use of weapons, and has mastered a number of the weapons ulitized through her fathers King's Arsenal. Due to the close relationship with her father, she has complete access to her fathers technique without the need for the King's Key and prefers to use the lesser weapons over the most powerful ones. Using the power of her two dojutsu in unision with her basic weapons make her a match for even highly experienced shinobi, as she can alter their properties to make them extremely dangerous. She is know to use chains in her attack, utilizing them as delicately as ropes and as savage as whips. She can unlink and link her chains at will to confine targets as well as release them at a moments notice. A highly skilled konuichi in Fuinjutsu, Chiyoko can construct a simple box before sealing it off and confining it to another space. Puppets Chiyoko is know to use puppets, whom her clan were the originators of. Suusho Suusho, 数書; literally meaning "Polymorphic" is one of Chikoyo's puppets and it is very unique in nature, being almost like liquid, while being able to solidify itself all while changing form at Chiyoko's will. Nano Nano, ナノ; literally meaning "Nanite" is one of Chiyoko's puppets and it is very exotic in nature, being composed of innumerable nanites hence its name. These nanites work together to allow Nano to achieve a wide variety of functions. Stats Role Plays *''' Regular Role Plays ' *' Naruto Arashi Role Plays ''' **Family Reunion? **Meiji Meets: Plans for a Darker Tomorrow Trivia Gallery Chiyoko ThreeDojutsuTechnique.jpg|All of Chiyoko's eyes open completely